mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst Star
(S2E8) (S2E26) Blue-green (S4E22) (S4E22) (S5E5) |cutie mark = |headercolor = #F5A4F3 |headerfontcolor = #7F3FBF |sex = Female |voice = Cathy Weseluck (''English, S2E8)Cathy Weseluck on Twitter (2012-06-06). Accessed on 2012-06-06. Asami Yoshida (Japanese)}} Amethyst Star is a female unicorn with a pink coat, a violet mane and tail with a floral lavender streak, amethyst eyes, and a cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds. She does not have a given name in the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with Lyra Heartstrings, Diamond Mint, and Lemony Gem, shares her mane and tail style with Rose and Silverspeed, and shares her tail style with Royal Ribbon. She has a speaking role in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, in Slice of Life, and in the German version of The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000.__TOC__ Depiction in the series .]] Amethyst Star is commonly featured in the series as a background pony. During party scenes and running sequences, she usually wears a yellow-orange saddle with a yellow skirt underneath, and sometimes a yellow flower is tucked into her mane next to her ear. She first appears as a passerby in Canterlot in Friendship is Magic, part 1, holding a shopping bag in her mouth while Twilight Sparkle runs past her. She next appears in the party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight in the library at Ponyville, and since then has remained a consistent sight in the town. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she is the leader of the animal team, but she also partakes in the ice-carving scene as part of the weather team. In Over a Barrel, she is seen in Appleloosa, wearing the same yellow-orange saddle along with a straw-colored, dome-crowned cowboy hat. She appears often at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. While marching on her way to the gala, she appears hornless when viewed from the front. She competes in Sisterhooves Social alongside "Dinky Doo", and she holds a picnic with Liza Doolots in The Mysterious Mare Do Well. In the latter episode, Rainbow Dash attempts to open her jar of peanut butter in an attempt at heroism, whereupon Amethyst Star responds with her first spoken lines. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Amethyst Star is one of twelve horn-blowing unicorns at the wedding during This Day Aria, Part 1. Amethyst Star appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Flight to the Finish, Power Ponies, Rainbow Falls, Pinkie Pride, and Three's A Crowd. In Simple Ways, she gives Rarity a bouquet of roses when she's chosen as the pony of ceremonies for the Ponyville Days Festival. Amethyst Star also appears in Filli Vanilli, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Inspiration Manifestation, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Amethyst Star appears in The Cutie Map - Part 1 outside of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle, in Bloom & Gloom running from the twittermite swarm, and in Tanks for the Memories, and in Slice of Life with a speaking role. Differently-colored versions Eight differently-colored versions of Amethyst Star appear in the show, some wearing a saddle and skirt combination similar to hers, either with the same triple diamond cutie mark or with their cutie mark obscured by the skirt. *"Blue Belle" with saddle *Diamond Mint both with and without saddle or flower *Lemony Gem with saddle *"Orchid Dew" without saddle and flower *"Spring Fresh" with saddle and flower *"Sugarberry" without saddle and flower *S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #9 with saddle and flower *S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #12 with saddle Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Amethyst Star, with a darker color scheme similar to in certain background appearances in some episodes, makes a brief appearance at the very beginning of ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, listening to unicorn Goldengrape at the Crystal Empire train station. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Life is a Runway Amethyst Star's human counterpart appears in the ''Rainbow Rocks musical short Life is a Runway, once during the runway sequence and again at Carousel Boutique at the very end of the short. Merchandise A glitter mini-figure toy named Amethyst Star was released in May 2012 as part of the fourth wave of mystery packs. The toy uses the Rarity mold, but closely resembles Amethyst Star in body color, eye color, and cutie mark. Her name comes from the mystery pack packaging and collector card. According to the European version of the card, Amethyst Star "loves to dance". The U.S. version of the card lists the name with a trademark symbol and states that Amethyst Star "loves to dance when she hears music!" A second Amethyst Star mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2012 as part of the sixth wave of mystery packs. The U.S. version of this card uses the same description and trademark symbol as the U.S. version of the first card. A third Amethyst Star mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2013 as part of the ninth wave of mystery packs. Pop includes Amethyst Star, with her name listed with a trademark symbol. Amethyst Star also appears with her name listed with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game, which is the first time that she is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design as in the show. Her Gen Con Indy 2013 demo card attributes to her the quote "The secret to being Animal Team captain? Critters LOVE peanut butter." Her card α #80 C lists the quote "The secret to running the Animal Team? Critters LOVE peanut butter." α #134 U, Critter Cuisine, attributes to her and Twinkleshine the respective quotes "But ferrets are carnivorous!" and "Shhh, maybe they don't know that yet!" Her The Crystal Games expansion set card #77 C gives her the description "Amethyst Star's leadership of the Winter Wrap Up animal team has given her plenty of experience defusing tense situations." Amethyst Star is shown on Acidfree's first art print. A ''Rainbow Rocks'' doll of Amethyst Star is listed on Hasbro's website. Quotes :The Mysterious Mare Do Well ::Rainbow Dash: You'd better let me handle this, ma'am! For your own safety, I must ask you to stand back! ::Amethyst Star: Oh brother... ::Rainbow Dash: Ta-dah! ::Amethyst Star: Uh... Thanks. ::Rainbow Dash: How would you describe what I just did? Would you say I was amazing? ::Amethyst Star: Aren't you milking this a bit? ::Rainbow Dash: Please, just answer the question! Was I, or was I not, amazing? ::Amethyst Star: Oh, you're amazing all right. An amazingly-- ::Rainbow Dash: Oh, look! Gallery See also *List of ponies * * *Pony with a similar name: Amethyst Maresbury. References de:Amethyst Star es:Amethyst Star gl:Amethyst Star it:Amethyst Star pl:Amethyst Star ru:Аметист Стар Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Background characters